Mission Love
by CrimsenLiz
Summary: Stephanie has a late night visitor, who could it be and what do they want?
1. Part One

***All characters belong to Janet Evanovich. I am in no way profiting from them.

**Rated M for future content. This is most definitely a babe story, so if youre not a fan of Ranger, read at your own risk!

Mission: Love

Its been six months three days, seventeen hours, twenty- two minutes and five seconds since I saw Ranger last.

He left on one of his top- secret missions and even had the decency to tell me he was leaving this time.

_Flash back_

_I didnt hear him come in, but I woke up sensing he was there. A light tingle went down my spine and I smiled. Ranger. Thats all that needed to be said. I just wanted to acknowledge his presence._

_Babe.__ He all but whispered. How one word can mean so many things, Ill never know._

_He slowly got up from the chair and made his way over to the bed. I could only see streaks of his body illuminated by the moonlight coming through the window. He was beautiful._

_He pulled off his utility belt, followed by his boots and eased his back onto the bed beside me. Leaning back on the headboard, he stared up at the ceiling._

_Hes always mysterious and evasive, but usually his middle of the night visits consisted of him sitting in a chair, watching from the corner of the room for a few minutes, and then taking off. He is unaware that I know just how frequent his visits are. My body is very in tune to his and I am always aware of his presence._

_Whats wrong Ranger? Did a takedown go bad? I said as I sat up facing him._

_Without taking his eyes off the ceiling, he said, I have to go away for awhile, Babe._

_Hmm.__ This is nothing new. Im used to his frequent missions that take him away for weeks months at a time. But this seemed different._

_Theres something else. What is it?_

_He suddenly sat up looking me straight in the eyes, and what I saw shocked me._

_Fear, regret, longing, LOVE.__ Hes never shone all of himself to me this way. I might get a glimpse of emotion here and there, but hes never shown all his true colors._

_I might not come back alive this time, Quierda._

_What? No. Hes mother fucking Batman for Christ sakes. Hes wrong. He has to be!_

_No Ranger, youre wrongyouyou wont---_

_He cut me off placing two of his fingers over his lips._

_Shhh__Babe..let me finish. Theyre sending me on a suicide mission. they know it, I know it. But I cant back out, I signed a contract. This is my job, Babe. This is who I am. He said with a pained face._

_I choked back a sob. We wasted so much time. All these years we spent dancing around one another. In a way our love was always so many obstacles between us._

_Ranger pulled me close to his body and breathed in deeply. I love you so much, Babe. There has never been anyone else. Ive loved you since the moment we met. Usted es mi ngel, el corazn, mi amor. El corazn golpea para slo usted._

_Ive been waiting three years to hear those words come out of his mouth. I thought it would only happen in my dreams. I love you too...I have for a long time now. I choked out._

_He took my face gently in his hands and brushed his lips against mine. His tongue ran over the seam of my lips demanding entrance. Once my tongue touched his, I was a goner. _

_End Flashback_

My thoughts were interrupted by someone calling out my name. Lester was standing in front of me looking rather impatient. I guess he was trying to get my attention for quite some time.

Theres someone here to see you bombshell

**TBC**

_***You are my angel, my heart, my love. My heart beats for only you. _

_**Thank you so much to Xylia for once again being the best Beta ever! Youre awesome babe! 3 ya!_


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: Once characters belong to Janet Evanovich...I own nothing and Im definitely not making any money from this.

**Rated M. Its smut city everyone! If you dont particularly care for lemons, dont read!

***Mad love to Xylia for being the best beta EVER! Youre one of a kind Babe!

****I couldnt have written this and gotten out of my writers block funk without my _inspiration_. Thank you for giving me that little extra push to keep going. You know who you are ;)

Mission Love

Part 2

By: **Crimsenliz**

Who would come see me without calling first? Well, I guess that could be a number of people, but I couldnt fight the feeling that something bad was on the horizon.

I got up and followed Lester across the fifth floor and to the elevator. Did they say who they were?

Lester continued to walk but answered me quietly. They just said they had urgent matters to discuss with you. They wouldnt say what so I made them wait in the lobby.

My mind started racing with the possibilities... Oh. I mumbled.

I couldnt help thinking it was something about Ranger. No, I wont let myself think like that. Hes fine. Hes absolutely fine. No need to worry.

I let my mind wander back to that best and worst night of my life.

_Flashback._

_Our lips continued to move in unison, only parting as various articles of clothing were discarded. My lips left his and trailed down his jawnipping and sucking all the way down to his neckleaving my mark behind._

_All of a sudden he took overpushing me down onto the bed and lowered his body to mine. He nipped at my top lip...Then the bottom, not leaving it out. His tongue swam in my mouth .sliding and sucking at my own. I had been dreaming of this moment since the night he collected on our deal. Ive been imagining his body on mine...his hands in my hairhis breath on my neck._

_I just let go...giving him complete control of my body. We were both panting and my heart rate was steadily rising to a loud roar. By this point, his hands were sliding down my chest running over my pouting nipples. My body instantly responded, arching up to meet his. I Could feel his erection slide against my wet center. _

_Babbbbbeeeeeeee. He groaned._

_He continued to slide back and forth through my wet folds, causing me to moan incoherently. MmmmRangerPlease_

_His lips curved up, and I could feel him smile against my lips. Please what, Quierda?_

_ me was all I could get out._

_He laughed deep and mischievous causing his body to shake slightly. Patience Quierdagood things come to those who wait._

_My body was throbbing with need that only he could fill. We continued exploring each others bodies with our hands and lips, bringing each other pleasure._

_Finally when neither of us could take another second without being joined together, Ranger slid into me with one hard thrust. His body stilled and he looked down at me, his eyes showing all the love he had for me. His jaw was clenched, trying not to move and allow my body to accommodate his size. His head rolled back and his eyes slid shut. He was beautiful. More beautiful than a man should allowed to be. Mocha latte skin sparkled under the moonlight showing off his toned body. He looked like a geek god, a picture of perfection._

_I thrust my hips up to meet his and our bodies slowly started moving together. This wasnt sexit was making love. He picked up the pace causing him to go deeper and deeper inside memy name falling off his lips over and over._

_Every nerve in my body was on high alert screaming for release. I could feel the knot in my stomach start to build upgrowing tighter every time Ranger plunged into my wet heat. The explosion splintered throughout my body and my walls clenched around him milking him for everything he had. My eyes rolled back into my head and I swear I saw stars. Colors flashed over my eyelids, beautiful sparks of light._

_We collapsed next to each other on the bed, our bodies still connected._

_Te amo. Was the last thing I heard before drifting off into a deep sleep._

When I woke up the next morning he was gonethe only evidence of him being there, the lingering smell of Bulgari and indentation on the remaining pillow.

The sound of the elevator dinging to the lobby brought me out of my daydreams. Lester remained in the elevator and smiled as the doors closed behind me. What the..

Kneeling before me in all his glory was Ranger. Not dressed in his normal black, he was sporting grey slacks and a crisp white button down shirtwith the first few buttons undone, showcasing his beautiful chest.

I stood there stunned by what was before me. When did he get home, why is he kneeling here. Why am I not in his arms??

As if he could read my mind, he spoke softly. I got back a few hours ago, but had to run some errands before coming to see you.

The smile on his face grew wider and he pulled a small box out of his pocket. Stephanie Plum...You became my life the moment we met. You are continuously pushing my limits; you never give up on me and you make me want to be a better man. At first, I was too scared to admit that we could be happy together. I tried my hardest to stay away from youbut I failed miserably. You are my one true love; you are my everything. I would love nothing more than for you to become my wife. I want to make babies with you; I want to wake up to you every morning, and I want to be there for holidays and birthdays. I want us to grow old together. Babe, Will you marry me?

Tears were streaming down my face and small sobs were escaping from my lips. I slid down to my knees in front of him. Yes! Yes, Ill marry you! I shouted. He slid the sparkling ring on my finger and then kissed it. He stood up, pulling me with him wrapping his arms around me, spinning me around the room. She said yes! he whooped.

I could hear catcalls and whistles. I turned around and realized we were surrounded by all the guys. They were all grinning from ear to ear clapping and shouting their congratulations. I looked up at Ranger and kissed his lips softly. I guess this mission finally opened up your eyes to your true feelings? I stated.

He smiled against my lips. It was my mission of the heart, Babe. Mission Love.

**_The End!_**

Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you enjoyed it.

I love reviews more than chocolate J not more than chocolate, but I do love them!


End file.
